


All seeing blue

by FiKate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Gift Fic, LSD, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik are on the road recruiting mutants when Erik tries some acid/LSD at a party and sees the world slightly differently.</p><p>Written as a gift fic for andrealyn who requested <i>Maybe something with dopey!Erik in a weird situation.</i> Happy Birthday, I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All seeing blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndreaLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/gifts).



Charles had forgotten how tiresome college parties could be, but he knew that the mutant they were looking for was around somewhere. Cerebro wasn’t accurate enough, because people moved but he at least had a sense of their mind. Now though he’d lost Erik who the hostess had set eyes on and decided he was coming with her. Erik had done that annoying smirk with his eyebrows since yes, the hostess would know where to find who they were searching for, but still.

The thoughts of the party were a swirl of lust, anxiety and wondering who had access to what and who, it was safe in how boring it was and a relief after the paranoia of the CIA. No one gave him much mind, he had been slotted into cute but probably would talk about his work by most of the men and women. That suited him as it allowed him to more easily pass through the crowd and scan the minds and faces while heading in the general direction Erik went.

He’d acquired a drink, a beer that was weak before he almost tripped entering a room covered in pillows. Erik was sprawled out, seeming to take up even more space as he stared up, his mind was off, the sharpness was foggy. When he entered, Erik smiled at him, reaching out a hand, “Charles, you’re too solid and stolid. Come play, the world is full of color.”

Gently he stepped over the hostess who was gazing up at Erik then knelt down next to Erik, “What did you try and why?”

“A cube of sugar with a drop of acid. I thought it might help me see like you do. Your eyes are so blue like the sky, all seeing,” One of his hands moved towards Charles’ face and he sighed as he took it.

“Erik, I appreciate the thought but we should go.”

“No, we shouldn’t, there’s no curfew just you thinking too much.”

He tugged at Erik’s hand and slowly Erik sat up, his gaze still focused on Charles’ eyes, it was distracting, “I’m not, but this wasn’t a good idea.”

“Yes, it was, but I will go with you. Don’t want to share this,” Then slowly Erik stood up, still holding Charles’ hand and without breaking eye contact.

“Well, I don’t think they’re even here tonight or in the area,” It wasn’t easy to turn away from Erik’s gaze, but he did and walked him through the party.

As they passed through, a young guy called out, “Hey, professor, don’t be a square, let him have a good trip.”

“I am, I am,” Charles said as Erik waved and reached out a hand to tug at Charles’ belt, “Not here, Erik.”

“Spoilsport.”

“Yes, I know, come on, our hotel’s not far away,” Erik hadn’t let go of his belt and Charles wasn’t able to move far due to the pull of Erik’s mutation. Soon they came upon their hotel and Charles smiled to the desk clerk, giving his mind a gentle push to forget them.

Upstairs, as he unlocked the door, Erik leaned closer, “Don’t you ever get tired of seeing it all? The world and people. I didn’t know they were so much, feelings and emotions and lights. It hurts, but its nice.”

Charles closed the door and ran his hand through Erik’s hair, “Come on, lie down, you need to sleep this off.”

“Mm, with you, air’s blue and sweet around you.”

He laughed and tried to get Erik down on the bed, but he was still holding onto his belt, “You need to let me go.”

“No, I don’t,” Then Erik tugged and they both fell onto the bed with Erik below him and grinning, “Right here.”

“I won’t go anywhere, can’t actually.”

“Look at me, want to see what you see, feel it, all of this.”

“This is why I never do drugs, oh Erik,” Before he finished talking, Erik kissed him and he sighed, this was comfortable. Tomorrow would be interesting.


End file.
